


Stay

by FangQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, HP: EWE, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: "Did you mean what you said?"Draco froze, his fingers tightening around the fabric in his hands. The look on his face told Ron that he knew what he was referencing, even if he didn't repeat it aloud.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 05/10/17 edition of [HP Hump Drabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/)\--an LJ comm that posts a weekly drabble round-up on Wednesdays (Hump Day ;D), featuring Harry Potter characters gettin' down and dirty.
> 
> This week's prompts:  
> ♥ My booty call made my bed while I was in the shower. I may have to marry him.  
> ♥ I'm sorry for what I said when I was orgasming***  
> ♥ My sex life is driven by spite and alcohol***
> 
> (*** = the one(s) I used)

It was the sunlight streaming in past blinds he'd neglected to shut that woke him, but it was how the other side of the bed suddenly shifted that roused him. Sitting up, Ron turned to see his companion hurriedly slipping on the briefs they'd so carelessly tossed aside the previous evening. The room was littered with the evidence of what they'd done that night, and the contrast with the current atmosphere made him frown.

Draco was picking his shirt up off the rug when Ron approached him. He allowed his eyes to linger on the man's still naked form for a second too long, before shaking his head and saying, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Ron brushed the backs of his fingers down Draco's arm, and he felt a responding shudder. They'd been doing this for awhile now, this casual hooking up thing--but had it been long enough for Ron to tell him that he didn't want _this_ anymore? That he didn't want Draco to feel like he had to run out before the other even woke up, as if this was something to be ashamed of.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Draco froze, his fingers tightening around the fabric in his hands. The look on his face told Ron that he knew what he was referencing, even if he didn't repeat it aloud. He closed his eyes and huffed, "You actually remember that?"

"Of course. I wasn't _that_ drunk."

"Well, don't worry about it. It was nothing." He went to pull his shirt over his head, and Ron stopped him.

"Did you?"

"I said it was nothing."

But something in his eyes said more. Ron cupped his cheek, traced a thumb over his lips. Draco shied away, but Ron pulled him back and pressed their lips together. Draco resisted at first, but Ron felt it when he finally melted. And in that moment, he knew, even if Draco never chose to answer. He slipped his arms around the blonde's waist as they let the shirt fall back to the floor, pulling him close as the kiss deepened. Draco moaned around Ron's tongue when he felt the man's growing arousal rub against his hip.

"You know, I told Pansy I'd meet her for brunch…" Draco whinged as his back hit the bed. Yet, he was smirking, and didn't seem all that unhappy when Ron kissed him again, grinding him down into the mattress.

"Well, when you arrive more than fashionably late, you can tell her it was because your boyfriend was giving you the best morning shag of your life." If Draco wanted to balk at the term, he didn't get the opportunity, because Ron was biting down on that space behind his ear that made him cry out and arch against him.

"I don't have _feelings_ like that, when it comes to these things," he was mumbling begrudgingly, even as he canted his hips. "My sex life is driven purely by spite and alcohol."

"Sure it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
